


Who would have thought amnesia would make them loose ALL memories

by Satella008



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: AI: The Somnium Files Spoilers, Spoilers, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satella008/pseuds/Satella008
Summary: I came up with this fic idea in the ai discord and now I’m writing it when I should be sleeping! First fandom fanfic so I hope y’all enjoy
Kudos: 3





	Who would have thought amnesia would make them loose ALL memories

I knew there was something fishy going on when Hayato didn’t contact me after he said he was going to visit Saito as Rohan. But I didn’t expect things to be so bad that now Hayato has lost all his memories. And I mean all memories, he doesn’t know how to read, write, do basic math or even how to eat most foods! 

I sigh as I look up at Hayato who’s struggling to read the menu at the restaurant pewter and I brought him to. The two of us knew we could leave Hayato to cook or find his own food. So we decided to take him to some random cheap restaurant to save ourselves the trouble.

“So..boss..why exactly are we here?” Hayato who has now assumed the identity of Kaname Date, asks me as he looks down at his menu confused.

“We brought you here so you could eat, considering you can’t read Pewter and I have decided to treat you to dinner.” I smile softly as I lean back in my chair looking at poor pewter across from me explaining to Date what everything on the menu says. 

“I see..thank you boss..” date nods and listens and looks carefully at what pewter is pointing at. It’d be cute if “Date” wasn’t 24 years old! 

I grumble quietly to myself as I finish my drink “don’t worry Date you’ll be able to read and write in a years time!” I smile sweetly

“Really I will?” Date looks at me confused 

“Of course, pewter here will make you not only an artificial eyeball but he’ll make it so that it can help you read!” I looks at Pewter who’s currently wearing an expression that’s the prefect mix of anger, betrayal and shock. 

“W-what?? I agreed to no such thing boss!” Pewter retorts after taking a few seconds to compose himself.

“Well you are, and you have a year to do it, any longer and I’m docking your pay!” I smile slightly threateningly

“I can’t believe this..” pewter sighs and looks at the table. I’d feel bad for him if he weren’t a complete genius when it comes to computers, but alas he is a computer genius so I’ll leave the work up to him. Because god only knows how things would end if I had to teach him to write!


End file.
